The present invention relates generally to a golf putter and more particularly to a putter which can be aligned using a point behind the golf ball.
It will be appreciated by both novice and experienced golfers that putting is a difficult aspect of the game of golf. A golfer must read the green to determine contours that will cause the ball to break fight or left. Putts of any significant distance rarely travel straight to the hole. Indeed, a shot directly at the hole is usually inaccurate. Thus, a golfer often chooses a spot to either side of the hole, depending on the contours of the green, at which to aim.
However, several problems with putting remain. For example, the putter must be aligned with the ball and with the point near the hole at which the ball is aimed. This alignment is needed to insure that the ball will start traveling on a true line to the point.
However, this alignment is difficult to achieve. It is difficult to align the putter so that the ball will start traveling on a line to the point near the hole. Golf putters typically have one or more notches on top of the head of the putter. These notches are used to align the putter with the center of the ball and with the line to the point near the cup. On a conventional putter, this notch is not very long. This makes it difficult to judge whether the notch is actually aligned with the line on which the ball must travel. On other conventional putters, the construction is such that the eyes see more than one linear notch, edge, or line pointing in the direction of the hole. This makes it difficult to align only one of such linear references.
This problem is exacerbated by the fact that the point toward which the ball must travel is usually relatively far away from the ball. This makes it difficult to judge a true line to this point. Thus, the notch on the putter head, if aligned at all, will be aligned on an inaccurate line.
What is needed, then, is a putter with only one long notch or edge for easier alignment, which can then be aligned with a putting line created over a shorter distance. This device is presently lacking in the prior art.